


with the same damn hunger

by plinys



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: But despite how proud and strong Laurel was, despite the fact that she held herself tall like an Alpha any time she faced a challenge, there was one part of her biology that she could not escape.





	with the same damn hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiteknightswan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteknightswan/gifts).



> zoe commissioned this fic, so please direct all kink shaming her way

It’s not that Dinah means for this to happen.

She doesn’t, really. 

And if she had managed to take a moment to actually think about the situation, she should have been able to put two and two together. But when she had come in, with some thinly veiled excuse to see Laurel, only to hear that the  _ District Attorney  _ had been out  _ sick  _ for the last day, it had only been logical to assume the worst.

That she had gone back to her  _ Black Siren  _ ways. 

Not this…

Her fist hovers over the door that she had been knocking on moments before. Her flickering shut just for a moment, as she breathes in.

She can sense it, of course she can, so finally attuned to Laurel’s scent from when they had been enemies all the way through the time that they had been working together. 

Laurel is an omega.

This is something she has known for months, something that had once surprised her when she learned that the  _ infamous  _ criminal’s one weakness would be her own biology. A part of her had even once tried to forgive some of the crimes the other woman had committed as  _ Siren  _ as part of a desperate need for her to be given approval by an alpha since she had lost her pack alpha so young.

Things were different on Earth 2, Dinah had known this, and here on Earth 1, Laurel had proven to be anything but the meek omega that her biology should’ve dictated her to be. 

But despite how proud and strong Laurel was, despite the fact that she held herself tall like an Alpha any time she faced a challenge, there was one part of her biology that she could not escape.

_ Heat. _

Through the door the scent would be hidden enough for anyone who did not already intimately know Laurel’s scent, but for Dinah standing there on the other side of her doorway, it was unmistakable. 

“Fuck,” Dinah lets out a breath that she didn’t realize she had been holding, and in doing so inhales more of Laurel’s scent.

The alpha insistics inside of her overwhelming, consuming her with the need to comfort the omega - to comfort  _ her  _ omega, a traitorous part of her brain supplies. 

It didn’t help that she and Laurel had hooked up before. That her mind was all too eager and quick to supply memories of times that they had been together before, heated by the idea of how much her passion and need will have increased with her heat. She can picture it so easily, how Laurel would be, laying out on those white bedsheets, blonde hair framing her face, lips parted and pink with need, breasts just begging to be held in Dinah’s palms, the clear glisten of omega slick against her thighs, and right there where Dinah most wants to-

The door being pulled open jerks Dinah out of her fantasy quickly.

And presents exactly the woman she had been looking for.

It’s not as pretty as the picture in her mind, but it’s still Laurel. She’s got a camisole on (one of the straps sliding down her shoulder, her nipples visible through the thin fabric), and cotton short shorts. Her blonde hair isn’t fanned out around the sheets, but instead pulled up on top of her head into a messy bun, blond strands falling out and sticking to her slightly damp face. 

“What are you doing here?”

Dinah knows she has a reason for being here. Had a reason for leaving her station and going all the way to Laurel’s apartment.

But now she can’t find the right words, all she can manage to say is - “You’re in heat.”

Laurel rolls her eyes. But at the words she shifts slightly, crossing her legs, not completely unaffected by the situation. 

“Though it was Captain Drake, not Captain Obvious.”

“That really the best you can come up with?”

Another eye roll, “In case you haven’t noticed it’s a bit hard to think right now.”

“Right,” Dinah says. Trying to breathe in through her mouth, as not to take in too much of Laurel’s scent, because the proximity isn’t helping and she- 

“You planning on doing something about it?”

That catches Dinah off guard - “What?”

Laurel steps back into the apartment, moving towards her kitchen, with the clear invitation for Dinah to follow. And so she does, carefully stepping in and closing the door behind her, making sure to slide all four of Laurel’s locks into place.

When she finds Laurel, the omega has made herself a glass of ice water, though she holds the glass of water up to her feverish forehead instead of acually drinking it.

“That’s not actually going to help with the fever,” Dinah points out. 

Laurel smiles at her, the smile that is all trouble and  _ Siren _ , and says, “Isn’t that why you’re here,  _ Alpha _ ?” 

It’s meant to mock her. Dinah knows that. Her biology doesn’t seem to get the memo, reacting instantly to the words, her alpha cock hardening at the notion of an omega - of  _ her  _ omega - asking for her in this way. 

“I thought you might have been up to something,” Dinah finally manages to find her words. “I didn’t expect this. I didn’t mean to-“

“Stop that,” Laurel holds up a hand, waving her off. “We both know that we’re not  _ those _ sorts of people. You’re a good fuck, Drake, and right now I really need a good fuck. So why don’t you put that big alpha attitude of yours to use for once.”

“You’re insufferable, you so know that right?”

“It’s part of my charm.” 

It is.

And fuck if it doesn’t do something to Dinah. 

“I’m going to need your consent,” Dinah says, holding back on the last of her restraint, because she refuses to be one of  _ those  _ alphas.

Laurel sets her glass down on the countertop and meets Dinah’s eyes, “Of course, you’d be the sort that would need to be  _ chivalrous. _ ”

“Laurel.”

“Dinah.”

Dinah doesn’t reply, just arches an eyebrow at her.

And Laurel lets out what has to be the most put upon and frustrated sigh ever before she says, “Fuck me,  _ Alpha _ , before I find someone else to do the job.”

Dinah doesn’t hesitate any longer, crossing the space between them to kiss Laurel. It is not a kiss meant for gentleness, things between the two of them have never been gentle, never would be gentle. It is a kiss filled with need, the need to consume the word that she presses up against the kitchen counter. 

Laurel’s hands push against the many layers of Dinah’s clothing as they kiss. Her leather jacket gets tossed to the floor, her shoulder holster soon after, the buttons of her top, scatter across the floor as Laurel loses any semblance of patience, in the omega’s desperate need to touch as much of her as possible.

They break apart for a moment as Dinah helps get her own bra off, a small frustrated pout on Laurel’s lips, one of the few hints that the woman in front of her is truly an omega. 

Which reminds her - “Shouldn’t you have a nest or something for us to be doing this in?”

“Too much effort,” Laurel says.

It figures that Laurel would be the least conventional omega this earth has ever seen.

Not that Dinah can find it in her to complain much once Laurel managed to get pants rugged down, those find delicate hands of her holding onto Dinah’s alpha cock. 

Female alpha’s are a rarity, Dinah one of the few, her cock smaller than that of a male alpha or even some male betas. But into Laurel’s warm hands it feels just the right size. 

Dinah closes her eyes, letting herself focus on the pleasure of the sensation for a moment, before remembering that  _ this  _ time is not about her pleasure, but that of the omega in heat before her.

Dinah reaches out and tugs Laurel’s cotton shorts down. Her minds imaginings had not been far off. Laurel’s pussy is breathtaking, her omega slick glistening there against her lips, and Dinah has to resist the urge to get down her knees and taste her. 

Later.

There would be time for that later.

Once the edge was taken off for both of them. 

“How do you want this-“

“Inside me,” Laurel cuts her off, “Sooner rather than later.”

“I mean-“

“Just don’t fucking mate me,” Laurel says, so casual, a shrug, like that really was her only stipulation.

Dinah doesn’t want to think about other heats Laurel has gone through before.

Ones that came before her.

Not now.

Maybe later, when they’ve both had something to drink.

“I wouldn’t,” Dinah says,  _ not without your permission _ , the words like a promise.

“Good, then carry on.”

Dinah doesn’t wait this time. She moves her lips against Laurel’s again, kissing her, as this time she slips her cock inside of the other woman. Laurel is wet heat and omega slick, the perfect combination. 

And as they move together, their joined scent fills the air, fills Dinah’s senses so that she gets lost in the haze of it.

They’ve fucked before, but this is difference, this is a  _ heat fuck _ . Everything is so much more heightened than usual. The touch of Laurel’s hands against her back send of trails of fire over Dinah’s skin. Keeping her focus to kiss the other woman becomes a lost cause and she instead moves to pressing messy kisses against Laurel with each thrust. Kisses against cheeks, along the side of her neck scenting her as she does so, and then against the mating gland just there on her shoulder. She wouldn’t bite, not without permission, but she cannot help but hover there, breathing out, a wet kiss just against the point where one day she might be given permission to bite down.

Laurel seems to tremble in her arms at the ghost of a sensation there. Her hands holding tighter against Dinah. Body rocking harder to meet Dinah’s thrusts. 

She needs this.

They both need this.

Dinah turns away from the impulse, one last soft kiss against Laural’s lips once more, before returning to her task of fucking the woman beneath her.

They won’t last long.

Not as worked up as they are, not with the heat scent so strong in the air around them, the mix of their pheromones so overwhelming. 

She can feel her knot swelling, impossible now to pull out before thrusting back in, she instead rocks them in place. Pushing just a little bit more until Dinah feels it, Laurel’s walls pulsating around her cock as she finally finds that release that she had been so desperately chasing.

Laurel is beautiful when she comes. Her arms having pulled back from Dinah to support herself against the countertop, she face flushed with the passion and heat, her eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in a gasp of pleasure that Dinah imagines could almost be a whisper of her name.

Dinah’s release comes seconds later, how could it not with the sight of  _ her  _ omega falling apart in front of her. 

Dinah lets out a grunt, and drops her head to rest against Laurel’s shoulder as she comes, her alpha seed spilling into the omega beneath her, Dinah’s knot locking them together. 

They both come back to themselves slowly.

The world seems to slow down. 

The lingering smell of sex in the air as finally for the first time since knocking on Laurel’s door, Dinah’s senses seem to come back to her.

When they finally do and she looks up to meet Laurel’s eyes, there is satisfaction in them, and that same mischievousness that she was always known for as the  _ Black Siren _ . She’s somehow gotten her glass of water again, but now the ice has melted, and she takes a lot sip before speaking to Dinah. 

“You’re not tired out already, Alpha,” this time there is no sweetness in the word. Only mocking.

And Dinah rocks her hips forward just a bit, her alpha knot still locking them together, to remind Laurel just who has the power in this situation. “Not a chance.”

“Good,” Laurel says, her brattiness not even slightly lessened, “Because I have plans for you.” 

Dinah takes the glass of water from Laurel’s hands, downing it, despite the other woman’s protests, before asking . “Why do I feel like this whole situation was one big  _ plan  _ of yours?”

“Because you know me.”   

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
